Roses Are Red!
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: The future of the three kingdoms depends on the grandchildren of the Kings as the Kings made a deal. During the story, the whole deal that the Kings made will be explained. Ryou is a princess who has to marry someone from the other kingdoms. Will she be a good girl and marry without question to an evil or not evil guy or will she find her true love or is her true love evil?
1. Prolouge

Summery:

This story is about how three kingdoms come together by marriage. The future of the three kingdoms depends on the grandchildren of the Kings as the Kings made a deal. During the story, the whole deal that the Kings made will be explained. Ryou is a princess  
/who has to marry someone from the other kingdoms. Will she be a good girl and marry without question to an evil or not evil guy or will she find her true love or is her true love evil?

Emiko: This Story is for herself now not for anyone else. She really likes this story and it will be cute.

Youta: Yup. She's still going to write this story because she likes it.

Me: WellI had originally wrote it for my ex but we are no longer together but I like this story a lot so I want continue it.

Emiko: Yeah so let's show some support!

Me: Thank you. So without further ado, Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters do not belong to me only this story does. I wish it did though (pout). Like and Review please. Ciao Ciao

Ages:

Seth-50

Atem-23

Yugi-23

Seto-6

Malik-5

Ryou-4

Dartz-51

Zorc-6

Jonouchi-5

Bakura-5

Marik-4

"Speaking"

'Dialogue from the book'

 _Thinking_

Prologue:

"Once upon a time, there where three Kingdoms. the Kingdom of the Light, the Kingdom of the Darkness, and the Kingdom of the Gods. There was a time of peace between the three kingdoms until one day that King of Darkness wanted more land. He fought against  
/the Light and Gods and won many battles but lost many men. By the time he had land most of his people either fled or died. The King of Gods and King of Light pitted the king thus making a deal with him.

'We will be all be at peace. Our grandchildren will be united as one' The King of God's speaks to the King of Darkness.

'Oh and why not our children. What's so special about the grandchildren?' The King of Darkness asks harshly at the King of Gods.

'All of our children are to be wed already. Our grandchildren will be our kingdoms salvation." The King of Gods answers.

'This will give you time to recover your kingdom." The King of Light tells the King of Darkness.

Thus the deal had been made and life went on at peace." A young women closes the book as had just finished reading the story to her children in her room. This female has long black hair with amethyst tips that goes up to her waist as the top of her head  
/her hair was star shaped with the tips amethyst as well. She has blond bangs that frame her face with her big amethyst eyes. She is Queen Yugi of the Light Kingdom.

"Did that really happen mommy!" Yugi's youngest child asks as she looks at her. Currently she is sitting on her mothers lap. The youngest child has pale fair white skin and fluffy white hair that goes up to her waist. Her eyes are huge like her mothers  
/but they are the color emerald. Princess Ryou is her name and as mention before she is the youngest.

"No way. It's not possible! Right mommy?" Yugi's middle child asks as he was on the floor looking up at her. The middle child has tan skin and spiky wild sandy blond hair. His eyes are the color lavender and they look sharp but soft still. Prince Malik  
/is his name and he's the middle child.

"Of course it's real! That was our grandfather who help with the deal. We are the grandchildren he and the previous King of Gods had mention." Lastly Yugi's oldest child speaks up as he sits next to Malik. The oldest has peached skin like his mothers  
/but he had brown hair that the back of it was up to his shoulders. He has blue eyes that some say are icy but Yugi believes they are kind. Prince Seto is his name and he is the oldest and will rule the Kingdom of Light when his time came.

"Your brother is right Malik. Your grandfather King Seth had helped make the deal." Yugi explains as she reaches for Malik's hair to ruffle it.

"So we are the ones that are going to make the kingdom go at peace?" Ryou asks innocently as she smiles.

"Yes when your older." Yugi smiles.

"But I thought we would have to find true love when we're older. Like you and daddy." Ryou looks at her mother with wonder.

"Yeah why do we have to save the kingdoms? I want to find my true love!" Malik pouts as he sits on the unoccupied lap of his mother.

"You will my dears. True love always finds you no matter what." Yugi smiles as Seto hugs his mom.

"Will it mom? Will it come for everyone? Even those that did bad?" Seto asks his mother with hope in his eyes.

"Of course Seto. But why ask? Did you do something wrong?" Yugi raises and eyebrow as she hugs her oldest back.

"Well we umm..." Malik looks at Seto and then at Ryou.

"Oh Ra." Yugi giggles as she knew her children probably did something they thought was good at the time. The door suddenly opens fast and loud. The three children hold on to their mother knowing she would protect them.

"Who drew on my face?" A deep voice asks as the owner of the voice walks in the room. This man has tan skin and black star shaped hair with crimson tips. He also has blond bangs but most of them go up his hair like lightning bolts as well as having sharp  
/crimson eyes. King Atem of Light is his name. Currently he has a black circle around his right eye, a black mustache, and a messy star on his left cheek. "Well?"

"We drew on daddy's face!" Ryou giggles as she thought there was nothing wrong with drawing on her daddy's face. Her brothers on the other hand look like they were about to get in trouble.

Atem's eyes soften as he walks up to his kids and wife. He kisses Yugi lovingly and then snatches his children up in his arms.

"Then the tickle monster must come and get you three." Atem smirks as he starts to tickle his children.

"Ah no daddy!" Ryou laughs out loud.

"N-no fair!" Malik laughs.

"Dad!" Seto laughs as he tries to get away.

"Oh no you must be punished for doing such a naughty thing." Atem continues to tickle them until they turn a bit red.

"Alright dear that's enough." Yugi stands up and smiles.

"Let's get mommy children. Go on tickle her!" Atem puts the kids down as they run after their mother, who ran when Atem barely started his sentence. The room was filled with laughter as Atem caught Yugi and took her to the bed where the children glomped  
/her and then proceed to tickle her.

"Haha no children haha mercy!" Yugi laughs as her husband joins in the tickling.

After a while Yugi managed to tickle her kids and then the game was over.

"Hehe again again!" Ryou bounces on the bed wanting to play again.

"Oh no more sweetie it's bed time." Atem lifts her and Malik up.

"But we don't want to go to bed." Malik and Ryou whine.

"Now now listen to you father." Yugi smiles as she picks up Seto.

"But I'm not tired." Ryou says as she yawns.

"Yeah I'm full of energy." Seto yawns as he hugs his mothers neck.

"Don't make us sleep." Malik pokes his fathers face. He wasn't tired well he didn't show it but Atem knew he was.

"Do you three want to sleep together tonight?" Yugi kisses Seto's head as she was rocking him to sleep with Atem doing the same to the two younger children.

The children nod their head as they try to keep their eyes open.

Atem and Yugi carry their children to Seto's room.

"Oh are my grandchildren going to sleep?" A tall man approached them before he opens the door to Seto's room. This man has tan skin and mid back brown hair. He has deep blue eyes which are sharp and full of wisdom but love as well. He is the previous  
/King of Light, King Seth.

"Father." Atem smiles as he walks in Seto's room with Yugi following behind and Seth walking in last.

"Grandpa." Seto, Malik, and Ryou look up to see their grandfather.

"Hello angels." Seth kisses each of them on the head. He loved his grandchildren as they loved him back.

"Want to play a game grandpa?" Seto yawns as he rubs his eyes.

"Not now little one. We'll play tomorrow. You three must sleep." Seth answers seeing that his grandchildren could barley keep their eyes open.

Yugi smiles and places Seto on the bed. Atem puts Ryou next to Seto and then Malik next to Ryou. Since Ryou couldn't be at the side since she could fall off, she stayed in the middle of her brothers.

"I'm not sleepy." Malik pouts as the adults chuckle a bit.

"Go to sleep my son. Tomorrow is another day and you must be at your best." Atem smiles. Yugi rolls her eyes with a giggle as she pulls the blanket over to cover her children.

"Sleep well my babies. Tomorrow you can play with your grandfather." Yugi kisses her babies before Atem does the same. Seth ruffles his grandchildren a hair and then kisses them on the head.

"Sleep well my children." Atem smiles as Seto and Malik wrap their arms around Ryou who sleeps peacefully in the safe arms of her brothers.

Kingdom of Darkness

"Zorc. Jonouchi. Have you finished your training?" A tall man with long teal hair and peach skin ask. He also has one teal eye and one yellow eye. He is King Dartz of Darkness

"Yes grandfather." A small boy with pale skin and yellow eyes answers. He also has short white hair. He is Prince Zorc and the oldest grandchild of Dartz.

"Yes grandfather." A little girl, with a slight tan and honey brown eyes with honey blond hair that reaches her shoulders, answers. She is Princess Jonouchi and is the youngest grandchild of Dartz.

"Good. You make your grandfather proud. Now come it's time for bed." Dartz takes their hand and leads them to Zorc's room first. He picks Zorc up and puts him to bed.

"Now my grandson, you need to remember that you will be king one day when your older. You must be brave and strong. You must sleep now. You have a day off tomorrow." Dartz kisses Zorc's head and tucks him in before he picks up Jonouchi.

"Good night big brother." Jonouchi wanted to give her brother a hug but her grandfather picked her up before she could.

"Nite brat." Zorc replies before Dartz closed the door.

"Grandfather, why doesn't big brother like me?" She asks her grandfather with tears forming in her eyes.

"He does like you. He just has some things he needs to do so he can be king one day." Dartz explains as he carries her to her room. "One day you too will be a queen."

"Will he like me more if I become queen?" She asks with hope.

"Of course! But it's not an if little one, it's a will!" They get to her room as he lays her down.

"Can I have a bed time story?" She asks. She doesn't ask for them often but she wanted on tonight.

"Of course now once upon a time..." Dartz starts to tell her a story. Half way through the story Jonouchi feel asleep and Dartz kissed her forehead good night before he left her room.

"Soon I will take over the Light Kingdom and if not me then Zorc and Jonouchi will follow my footsteps and bring glory to our family." Dartz laughs as he walks to his studies.

A far off village in the middle of the Light and Darkness kingdoms.

"Haha come on Bakura play with me!" A little tan skin girl with light purple eyes and sandy blond hair that reaches her shoulders. Her name is Marik and she is a local girl in her village.

"No way I'm not playing dolls with you. That's a girls game." A little pale skinned boy with brown-red eyes and white sliver hair that's long but spiky. His name is Bakura and he is a local village boy.

"Come on you already look like one so might as well play dolls with me." Marik continues to nag Bakura as they walk to center where there is a little festival going on.

"One I don't look like a girl! Two we are going to be late for the festival if we keep walking at this rate." Bakura smiles as he grabs his best friends hand and start to run.

"Haha yeah festival!" Marik giggles as she runs with her best friend.

The two get to the festival and just in time to see the huge fire being light up. They loved when the village had festivals because the kids got to stay up as long as they wanted.

The two dance and laughed while playing with the other children of the village.

"Hey Bakura guess what?" Marik smiles as she wanted to tell her friend something.

"What?" He asks as they sit down.

"I'm going to find my Prince Charming one day!" She smiles and giggles.

"Prince Charming? Like the prince's of the kingdoms?"

"No silly! Prince Charming is a girls true love!"

"Then what's a boys true love?"

"The fair maiden!"

"Pft yeah right I doubt we will find true love Marik. This village is full with thieves and assassins."

"Sooo doesn't mean we can't find true love! Come on Bakura it's true!"

"Oh how is it true?"

"Your mom and dad were love at first sight couple!"

He blushes knowing she was right. He hated being wrong.

"That's different they're grown ups."

"That's why when we are grown ups, we will find true love!" She giggles as she hugs her doll.

"Oh and what he's just going to come in a horse chasing after you?" He laughs thinking how funny that would be.

"Who knows but I bet your true love will fall from the sky like an angel!" She giggles.

"Angel? Haha no way! Angels wouldn't come here or anywhere." He laughs at her silliness.

"You never know 'Kura. Watch she'll have a pretty dress on and flowers on her hair!"

"Now your just imagining things Marik. Maybe your sleepy."

"I am not sleepy 'Kura! Watch if that happens you will owe me umm..." She looks at her doll. "Oh you'll owe me a prince doll!"

"Fine this will be easy." Bakura says as they continue with the festival until late at night.

Preview

12 years later

"Hurry we're going to get caught!" Marik yells out.

"The ball will be held tonight." Atem explains. "Our neighbors will be coming shortly."

"Tonight make a good impression with the prince's and princess." Dartz explains as they ride the carriage.

"What the hell?" Bakura looks up to see...

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1

Me: Sorry for the very long wait. I was dealing with things but I am back!

Emiko: Which is good!

Youta: We had to kick her ass to continue to write this story.

Emiko: Don't lie. She really likes this story. It's adorable!

Me: Thanks guys. Now they've waited long enough. On with the story!

* * *

12 Years Later

The main village, next to the castle of the Kingdom Light, is getting ready for a ball that night. The village is very busy and with all that thieves thrive in it it's even harder to get things done. And speaking of thieves.

"Get back here you thieves!" The local bread maker yells out. "Guards! Help!" He yells out as the guards of the kingdom go running to the bread maker and start to chase the two thieves.

"Ra damn it Marik! This is why I don't bring you to steal with me!" Bakura yells out. Bakura grew up with slight muscles. He's now tall with his spiky white-sliver hair reaching his waist. Growing up he was taught to be a thief. Through out the years he became known as Thief King Bakura. He wears a red cloak to cover his hair so he wouldn't be recognize easily.

"It's not my fault! The pan just happen to be there." Marik yells too. Marik had grown up wonderfully. She still has her tan skin and sandy blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders as well as her figure being a 10/10. Growing up she was taught to be an assassin. She didn't like it at first but got used to the idea and through out the years she too had a name. Assassin Queen Marik. She mostly wears a purple cloak to hide her face and hair.

They go through and alley with the guards hot on their tail.

"Hurry we're going to get caught!" Marik yells out.

"That's my line!" Bakura growls as they jump over and duck in a heard of sheep. They ran faster once they got out of the flock. They didn't plan on getting chase so they didn't have a hide out but Bakura would get them out. And that's when he spotted an empty hole for one.

"Look Marik you hide here and I'll be back in a hour. If I'm not then go back home okay." Bakura says making Marik go in the hole in the wall.

"Ehh what are you going to do?!" She looks at him shocked.

"Lead them away don't worry I'll be fine. I'm the king you know." He smirks and runs to find the guards that were chasing them. He turned a corner and saw them look at him.

"Oh look at that." He say as he runs away from where he left Marik and the guards followed him.

Ten minutes later and Bakura had climbed up a wall and into a garden. He had enough time for that as the guards passes the wall. He sighs and the looks at where he is.

"Huh?" He didn't recognize the place and decided to look around. "Better than out there."

In the palace the three children of Yugi and Atem are in the throne room with the said parents.

"What will be held tonight?!" Malik yells.

"The ball will be held tonight." Atem explains. "Our neighbors will be coming shortly."

"But why?!" Malik continues to shout. Malik grew up nice and strong. He still had the same skin and hair style but he had more muscles now. He's smart and is a good fighter but his father calls him psychotic sometimes. Much to his mothers displeasure.

"Because it's to show peace." Seto responds. Seto grew up super tall and is the spitting image of the late King Seth. Seto still has his mothers skin and his grandfathers hair style but it's still short. He is lean and strong as well. Growing up he became "cold" to others but to his family he's warm.

"But why?!" Malik continues to say.

"Malik." Yugi says his name with a warning tone. That shut him up.

"I expect you all to be good and make a good impression." Atem says.

"But father if it's just a ball why do we have to impress them?" Ryou asks. Ryou still has her long white hair and pale skin. She grew up beautifully and kindly as ever. She is alway polite but filled with wonder. She hasn't been outside of the palace for a long time so she always wondered how it was outside.

"Because my child, they will be the ones to rule with you and your brothers one day." Atem explains.

"But-" Malik starts again but Seto covers his mouth.

"We understand." Seto says as they bow to their parents.

"Atem." Yugi looks at her husband with disappointment. She didn't like that her children would have to marry someone they didn't love. Hell how did they expect to love them if they didn't know the people.

"You three go have fun before the ball starts okay." Atem says. He knew he was going to get a lecture from his wife. "But no going outside the palace." He says.

You see five years ago Seth, the children's grandfather and the previous King, died while they were outside the palace. It was an ambush and Seth lost his life protecting the children. Atem feared it would happen again if his children went out so he and his family never left the palace.

The three children nod as they walk out of the throne room.

"I swear I'm going to mess this up! It's not fair!" Malik throws a tantrum in the hallway as they left the throne room.

"It's not like we have a choice. It's our duty to save the kingdoms and marry one of them." Seto says.

"But we are suppose to marry for true love!" Malik says. He took to heart what his mother always said about everyone having a true love.

"He's right. How can we love someone because of an arrange marriage?! We don't know them." Ryou agrees with her brother. She too took to heart on what her mother said.

"I know but we can't." Seto says as he walks away to his study. Seto grew "cold" when his grandfather died. Seto believes that it's his duty to be a good King to honor his grandfather and parents. If he had to be cold he would be.

"I wished he didn't have to be like that." Ryou sighed.

"Oh just let him be. He'll come around." Malik smiles at his little sister.

"Okay." Ryou smiles back. "Come on let go pick flowers!" She grabs her brothers hand and drags him to the gardens.

Malik laughs as he knew his little sister loved flowers and liked to put them on her hair.

Once they're outside they start to pick some flowers of all colors. Ryou would put some on Malik's hair and he would do the same. They laughed and had some fun.

"Oh let's put them on Seto's hair!" Malik suggests knowing their brother would be mad.

"Yeah!" Ryou says as they pick some and run back inside. Malik had heard a thump in the garden but when he looked back he saw nothing.

"Hmm the wind maybe?" Malik mutters.

"What?" Ryou looks at her brother with curiosity.

"Oh nothing." Malik smiles as they run up into Seto.

"What are you two doing?" Seto looks at them with an eyebrow raised.

"We wanted to tell you something." Ryou said with a smile too innocent for Seto's liking.

"And what did you want to tell me?" Seto asks.

"This!" Malik jumps on him and pins him down so Ryou can put the flowers on his head.

"Don't put flowers on my hair!" Seto growls but he should have known they would do something like this.

"But you'll look pretty!" Ryou giggles as she finishes.

"Ryou Malik your in so much trouble when I get my hands on you." Seto glares at them but softly.

"Should we run Ry?" Malik laughs but stops when he notices that Ryou is gone.

"I'm way ahead of you." Ryou shouts out as she had started to run when her brother "threaten" them.

"Hey!" Malik lets go of Seto and runs as well.

"Get back here you two!" Seto gets up and runs after his two siblings.

In a carriage

"Tonight make a good impression with the prince's and princess." Dartz explains as they ride the carriage.

"Yes grandfather." Zorc and Jonouchi say in union.

"Zorc you will try to charm the princess of Gods. She is to be next in line in her kingdom. You will try to charm her. If by chance you fail you will try to get the princess of Light. I hear her big brothers will do as she pleases to make sure she is happy." Dartz smirks.

"Yes grandfather." Zorc smirks as well. "I will charm her. I won't fail." Zorc grew up big and strong with pale skin and middle length silver hair. He is obsessed with taking over the other two kingdoms just like his grandfather.

"Very good. Jonouchi you will charm the oldest prince of Light. I know you won't fail." Dartz looks at her.

Jonouchi nods. "Yes grandfather. I will not fail. He will fall for me." Jonouchi grew up beautifully. She has a nice bust and body. Her honey hair was up to her shoulders. She grew tall as well. As tall as her brother. She isn't as excited to take over the kingdoms.

"And if he doesn't?" Dartz asks.

"I will make sure the second one does." She smiles though there was no happiness in that smile.

"That's very good. You will do what it takes to get him." Dartz laughs. "My two amazing grandchildren. Those two weak kingdoms will fall."

"Of course, grandfather." Zorc says with glee while Jonouchi just says it.

Jonouchi looks out the window and sighs. She sees the castle of the light kingdom in the distance. _'Will I ever find love? Ha. Love. Grandfather would hit me for even think that word. I'll never find love. Why? Because I am the princess of darkness. Dark people don't find love.'_  
She inwardly sighs.

Light Castle

Ryou is running as she looks for a place to hide.

"Ryou Malik! Get back here!" Ryou hears her older brother yelling. She looks around to see the balcony.

"Well better than nothing. I'm on the second floor. Can't be that far down." She smiles as she runs to the balcony. She looks down before gulping. "That is a long way down."

"I got you Malik!"

"No fair!" She hears Seto catch Malik.

"Now help me fine Ryou." Ryou heard Seto say.

Ryou gulps. She looks down and then at the hallway. "Get caught or fall to my doom." She jokes with herself until she hears her brothers foot steps.

"Doom sounds good." She gets on the ledge and looks up. She see's a bit of the town. The big wall her father put up was blocking most of the view. "To see the other side wouldn't that be a dream." She smiles sadly. She gets on her tipi toes and tries to get a better view. She didn't realize she that she leaned out to far making her slip. She gasps as she starts to fall.

Bakura looks around. "A garden huh." He see's many flowers. "This guy must be rich or something. Hmm maybe a nice place to steal some things." He smirks. He looks around before he hears something.

"What the hell?" Bakura looks up to see an angel, with beautiful white hair and flowers in her hair with a pretty dress on, falling from the sky right above him.

Wait.

Falling from the sky.

Right to him.

Falling...

Bakura's eyes widen as he realized what was happening as the angel fell on top of him and he fell to the ground.

"Oof." The angel said as he groaned a little. For the angel being so small she fell on him very hard.

"Why didn't tha-" Ryou says as she sits up but then stop speaking when she sees what she's sitting on. Her cheeks flush as she gets off the person.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Oh I am so sorry." Ryou sprouts out many apologizes as the guy sits up.

"I'm fine." Bakura smirks at the angel.

"That's good." Ryou smiles but then she realizes something. "Who are you?"

"Oh umm I'm well uhh." Bakura didn't know what to say. He couldn't say his real name or else she would know who he was. Hell he didn't even know who she was!

"I'm Florence." He says and mentally slapping himself for thinking of that name.

"Oh nice to meet you Florence, I'm Ryou." She smiles at him.

"Ryou? As in Princess Ryou!" Bakura's eyes widen as he now knew where he was.

"Yeah but you can just call me Ryou." Ryou smiles.

"Like hell! You're the princess!" He gets up and bows. 'Why the hell are you bowing! You don't bow to anyone!'

"Ah no please don't bow really." Ryou smiles.

"Do you realize what you're asking? I could go to prison for disrespecting you."

"You can?" Ryou asks in confusion.

"Don't you know stuff like that?"

"Well I know manners and all but I've only been a princess in here." She says looking at the castle.

"That's right. The people in the town haven't seen you all in years." Bakura says as he stood up straight.

"Yeah." Ryou looks down a bit sadly before she realizes something. "Why are you in the garden?"

"Shouldn't the question be why did you fall from the sky?" Bakura asks as he wants to stall. He didn't think up a story for why he was in there.

"Oh well I was running from my big brother. You see me and my other big brother put flowers on his hair and this is because we talked to our parents and they said we were having a ball. We don't want to do it but we have to. So big brother was annoyed so we decided to make him happy with flowers. He likes it he just doesn't want to admit it. But yeah so we did that and now he's chasing us. He caught my other brother and now I have to hide from them." She says. "Now answer my question."

"Well I am umm here for the ball too." He smiles. 'This will be fun. How many can say they tricked the hidden princess of the light?'

"Really?" She smiles. "That's great! We will be able to talk in the ball!"

"Yeah we will." Bakura smiles. He thought it was cute how the princess got so happy. He felt his heart skip a beat. "How about we walk in the garden while you're hiding?"

"Sure." Ryou smiles.

 _'What the hell am I doing?! I need to get back! If I get caught I'm done for! I'll just walk her for a bit then leave.'_ He thinks to himself as they walk.

"So have you been outside?" Ryou asks.

"If I haven't I wouldn't be here." He chuckles making her blush.

"Oh that's right." She smiles shyly. "How is it out there? Is it nice? Do the children run around and play? Do they have pretty flower too?" Ryou starts to ask question by question.

"Woah woah slowly down. Let me at least answer." Bakura chuckles making Ryou nod and smile.

 _'This is too easy.'_ "The outside is so amazing. There's so much to do. So much to see."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. And everyone is so kind no violence what's so ever." _'Unless you're poor.'_

"Wow. The outside sounds amazing." Ryou smiles before looking at the wall. "I wish I could see it."

"Why don't you?"

"Because daddy says no." Ryou says.

"Do you always listen to him?"

"Of course. When it's serious. He's my daddy."

"You're a goody two shoes aren't you." He smirks as she blushes in embarrassment.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are." He smirks.

"I can be bad." She says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then how about we go outside?"

"What?" Ryou stops walking and looks at him.

"Legs go outside." He takes her hand. "What do you say?"

"I can't it's against the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken." He smiles. "Live a little."

"Well..." Ryou looks at him. _'He's a stranger. Should I go with him? What's the harm? But what if we get caught? What do I do?'_

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _"Where the hell have you been! You've made me worried sick!" Marik yells at Bakura who just smiles._

 _"Why do you want to know about the outside?" Malik asks._

 _"What where you thinking!" Seto yells._

 _"Hello."_


	3. Important Message

I've been gone for a while due to getting used to college and all. Since Thanksgiving break and Winter break are coming I've been writing my stories. I'll be updating my Yu-Gi-Oh stories at least one chapter for two stories every Sunday. Since I'm working on new stories for Yu-Gi-Oh right now, if I post a new story I'll post the prologue and the first chapter of the story so you can get two chapters. I am going to try a schedule where I will post a chapter for two Yu-Gi-Oh stories every Sunday so if I post it a day earlier or later it's because I had homework to do or I needed to be somewhere and didn't either have time to post or posted it early so I wouldn't forget. The only week I won't post is on December 10th due to having final's week on December 11-14, so on December 17th you will probably have four new chapters for Yu-Gi-Oh to read. Also I made a poll on which anime should I do a fanfiction for next so if you have any ideas or like to vote then please do so. If you don't see an anime you'd like, message me about it and we'll talk. I will close the polls the day before New Years Eve which is December 30, I'll announce the anime that won on New Years Eve which is December 31, and on New Years which is January 1st you will get a new story. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope you all like the new chapters that are coming soon. Please vote and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
